Falling for my girlfriend's best friend
by Kiala
Summary: Kikyou and Inu are getting married.Kikyou invites her best friend KAgome who she hasn't seen in years.What happens when Inu Starts to fall for the wrong person..Kagome InuKag SanMir AyaKoug
1. Default Chapter

Hello people, I know what you are thinking "Another Storie" and stuff like I should continue my current ones. But I just got this Idea and I had to write it. So I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
Kikyou was so Happy, the one she had loved for so long had proposed to her. She couldn't wait to spread the news too everyone. Especially her best friends Kagome, Sango and Ayame.  
She didn't see them much they lived about 5 hours away from her and they had all been so busy they didn't have the time to visit each other. She was going to call them and tell them right away, it was a Saturday so they were surely home. She decided to call Kagome first since she was the closest friend to her.  
"Hello?" a friendly voice asked.  
"Kagome? Hey it's me Kikyou" she said all cheery "Kikyou? wow it's been long, I could hardly recognize you" "Yeah it has been, but I'll see at my wedding" "OH MY GOD!!REALLY? OH MY GOD! THAT'S GREAT!" Kagome yelled into the phone, she was so happy for her friend.  
  
"Ow, Kagome my ear!" "Sorry, so who's the lucky guy?" she asked excitedly "His name is Inuyasha, we have been dating for 1 year"  
  
"... Kikyou why didn't you call to tell me you even had a boyfriend?" Kagome asked disappointedly.  
"Well I didn't know if it would've last..I don't know I didn't think of it, I guess I should've told you, I'm sorry" "It's ok, but Kikyou you've dated for 1 years? That isn't long!" Kagome said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" "Well, isn't marriage too early? I mean 1 year?" "Kagome don't worry, I know he is the one for me!" "Well...if your sure" "Don't worry I am" Then the conversation continued about the wedding, like when it was gonna be, where and all that stuff. Kikyou also told Kagome not too say anything to Sango or Ayame, she wanted to surprise them herself.  
  
Sango's house Sango and Ayame had heard the news, they had decided to meet up all three of them to talk about Kikyou relationship. They knew Kikyou, she always talked about how she couldn't wait until her wedding, and how she wanted it and all that.  
"So she's finally getting married" Ayame started. "Yeah, don't you think that she's rushing things?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded "Maybe, I mean she always talked about how she couldn't wait until her wedding" a smile came across Ayame's face "She was planning her wedding when she was 12, remember? She brought this book with wedding dresses and she looked in it for hours just to find the perfect dress." Both Sango and Kagome nodded. "But if she is sure about this we can't do much" Sango said. "Yeah she sounded pretty sure". Kagome said. "Well should we leave tomorrow?" Ayame suggested "Ayame the wedding isn't for another month" Kagome said. "Yeah but I wanna spend sometime with her before the wedding and all." "Yeah, let's leave tomorrow" Sango agreed. Kagome finally accepted.  
But she had a feeling they were hiding something from her  
  
a/n  
  
Hello, I know its short but it's like an introduction .So it has to be. I hope you guys liked it and please review. I appreciate it.  
Kiala 


	2. Meeting Inuyasha

Hello people, I don't have much to say except Inuyasha-in-my-heart for being my first reviewer. also I will try to update More then just a bet soon hopefully. I'm trying to update every fic once more before school starts. Keyword :trying.  
Enjoy.

Kikyou was cleaning and getting everything ready. She couldn't wait to see her friends again. And couldn;t wait to introduce Inuyasha to them.  
They called in the middle of the way telling her they would be their in about 1 hour. So they should be here soon. That's when she heard the door bell.  
Kikyou rushed to answer it, when she did she saw her 3 best friends. "OH MY GOD!COME IN COME IN!" she yelled excitedly and gave them each a hug.  
"Oh,Kikyou we haven't seen you for so long, we missed you so much" Kagome said hugging back. Ayame and Sango nodded. They all sat down, and started talking about Inuyasha and the wedding and stuff.  
That's when they heard the door bell. Kikyou answered, and saw it was Inuyasha.She brought him in and said. " This is Inuyasha"  
"Hey Inuyasha" the three girls said. "Feh!Who are you?" Kikyou slapped him behind the head. "Don't be so rude, I told you my friends were gonna come visit" "Oh yeah..forgot" he said. Inuyasha sat down in between Kikyou and Kagome."This is Kagome, Sango and Ayame" Kikyou said pointing to each one.  
"Nice to meet you" he lied he really didn't care, obviously he didn't want to be here. That didn't pass unnoticed by the three friends and they glared at him.  
"So which one of you wenches is planning the wedding?" "WENCHES?" the three girls yelled. Kikyou glared at him "I mean..ladies" he corrected.  
"Inuyasha I didn't tell her yet, Kagome the reason I asked Sango and Ayame to bring you here early is cause I want you to plan the wedding"  
Kagome stood there in complete shock "Me? But I have no experience" "Kagome when we were kids you always said you wanted to plan my wedding, and I want to keep it that way".  
Kagome smiled, it was true she always did want to plan one of her friends weddings. "Well,okay" Kikyou hugged Kagome and thanked her.  
After 1 hour Inuyasha left. And the girls got ready for bed. "This is like old time when we would go to each other's place for sleep overs" Ayame said.  
"Yeah...those were the days" Kikyou said. "So what movie do we watch?" Kagome asked "We were suppose to watch a movie?" everyone asked.  
"Well yeah..we always watched a movie before going to sleep" Kagome said. "Okay then" Kikyou said then she brought out a movie, and they watched.  
  
--------------------Next day  
  
Kagome was the first to wake up! She decided to wait before waking up the others. She went to make herself Coffee.  
She heard the phone ring, not wanting anyone to wake up Kagome picked it up. "Hello?" "Oi wench you aren't suppose to answer the phone at someone else's house" was heard.  
"I have a name Kagome say it with me Ka-go-me" "Feh!Where is Kikyou?" "Sleeping!" "Tell her to call me back" " I will if I don't forget" "Don't you dare"  
"Bye!" "Wait!" "Click". Kagome hung up the phone, she didn't feel like talking with that rude jerk. She decided to wake the others.  
  
-------------With Inuyasha  
  
"Hello?Hello?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. He hung up. "Dammit" "What now?" Inuyasha's best friend Miroku asked.  
"Kikyou invited three of her friends and I just called and one picked up and she hung up!" he said "I see, did she hang up because of your behavior?" "Feh! And it's the same wench who Kikyou wants to plan the wedding" Miroku seemed to realize somethins "Three friends you say?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Pervert!" he mumbled and left to go see kikyou.  
  
-----------Back with Kikyou, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango  
  
Everybody was in the middle of eating pancakes when Kikyou suddenly asked "So what do you think of Inuyasha?" "..." silence filled the room.  
Kikyou sighed, "I know he's a bit rude, but nobody's perfect!You guys should get to know him better!" everyone nodded.  
Then the doorbell was heard. Kagome answered it. She saw it was Inuyasha, he did not look happy. So...she shut the door in his face.  
Kikyou then came "Who was it?" she asked "Just some guy who was selling...underwear?" Kagome said, Kikyou raised an eyebrow before she could say anything you heard knocking on the door.  
"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR WENCH!!!" was heard on the other side of the door.Kikyou opened the door to find a fuming Inuyasha.  
Kikyou looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "Heheh..." was Kagome smart answer. Inuyasha glared at her,and she glared back.  
Then suddenly Kagome remembered somthing "Kikyou I was looking in the internet today for places for weddings, and this one place got my attention, we should go check it out!"  
"Great!You should check it out with Inuyasha!" "WHAT?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled. Ignoring them Kikyou said "Kagome go get ready"  
"B-but what about you? You need to take part in this wedding too!" Inuyasha said. "Me Ayame and Sango will work on the invitations"  
Kagome finally came out. "Ok,lets go" "Feh" "Have fun" Kikyou said which earned a glare from both "..What?" she asked.  
And they left. Sango and Ayame who had been listening to the whole conversation asked "Do you think they'll survive eachother?" Sango asked.  
The three of them shrugged.  
  
-----------------a/n  
  
Hey Everybody, I know this is short but I will update soon to make up for it. Ciao.  
Don't forget to review.  
  
Kiala


	3. Where should we do the ceremony?

Hello people! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I also have some news, I'm planning to write a new fic! Dodges a flying tomato I know some people will get angry cause I'm not focusing on my current fics., but lots of authors have like 10 incomplete stories! Anyway enjoy this chapter.

---------------------------------------

"WATCH OUT FOR THE OLD LADY" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.. She feared that one day he would kill Kikyou with his driving, but at the moment she was the one in danger.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped the car and if it wasn't for the seat belt she would've went flying out the window. "Is this the place wench?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glared at him. "Yes" she mumbled and got out of the car. It was a huge park, it was beautiful, there was fountains and statues, there was also a lake. Any girl would dream to have their wedding here. "So what do you think?" Kagome asked. "Feh! It doesn't matter what I think! We'll bring Kikyou here tomorrow" Kagome raised an eyebrow "Of course it matters what you think it's your wedding" "Listen wether I like it or not Kikyou will take it" Kagome suddenly looked confused.

"What? Kikyou will surely listen to what you have to say, and if she didn't why would she send you here in the first place?" "She knows I know what kind of wedding she wants, so if I saw that this place wasn't her kind she won't bother to check it out, if I say it's her type she'll be here for sure tomorrow" Kagome decided to change the subject. "Okay... so let's look around the park" she suggested. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome suggested several section's where they could do the ceremony, like beside the huge fountain, or maybe next to the lake. "I think Kikyou would like it in front of the huge fountain" Inuyasha said. Kagome frowned "Inuyasha, for the moment Kikyou is not here, ok? So just tell me what **_YOU _**would like and tomorrow we will see what **_KIKYOU_** like and we can arrange something " she said. Inuyasha was surprised, but still said " I already told you Kikyou doesn't care what I think" "Ack! Inuyasha she wants you to enjoy the wedding as much as herself, she does care what you think you idiot, if she didn't would she marry you?" "Feh! I think next to the fountain would be nice too ok?" he said. Kagome sighed, she knew he only said that to finish the conversation. "Ok, well maybe we should work things out with Kikyou tomorrow I'll giver her a call" she said taking out her cell phone "Hello?" Kikyou voice was heard "Kikyou? It's Kagome, yeah the place is nice, yeah Inuyasha thinks you'll like it too, you want to talk to him? Here!" she said as she passed the phone to Inuyasha.

"Hello? Yeah it's nice, yes you will like it bye" he handed over the phone to Kagome. Kagome felt a bit hurt that Kikyou didn't take her word when she said she would like it, and had to ask Inuyasha. "She wants us back at her place to help with the invitations" Kagome nodded.

----------------

Once Inuyasha and Kagome got back to Kikyou's place, Kikyou rushed to Inuyasha and showed him a letter. "What is this?" he asked "Well the envoloppe and cards for the invitation I chose " Inuyasha raised and eyebrow "Chose!as in already did, as in without me?" Kikyou looked confused "I didn't think you would care" she said. "No, I don't care, I have to go see Miroku" he said and left.

Kikyou shrugged and went back to the invitations with the others. Kagome fallowed, she was starting to understand why Inuyasha would not give his opinon.

--------------------------------a/n

Halo people, I know this short, heck its really short, really really short, but I cant make long updates cuz of school, however I CAN update! And that what matters the most right?

Plz review.

Kiala


	4. Let's try and get along

Hello to all! It is I, Kiala! I have returned this is the second fic I've updated this week and I'll try to update this others next week. Anyways Enjoy.

**_Flashback_**

**_Once Inuyasha and Kagome got back to Kikyou's place, Kikyou rushed to Inuyasha and showed him a letter. "What is this?" he asked "Well the envelope and cards for the invitation I chose " Inuyasha raised and eyebrow "Chose!as in already did, as in without me?" Kikyou looked confused "I didn't think you would care" she said. "No, I don't care, I have to go see Miroku" he said and left. Kikyou shrugged and went back to the invitations with the others. Kagome fallowed, she was starting to understand why Inuyasha would not give his opinion._**

_**End flashback**_

" So this place you and Inuyasha checked out, was it really that good?" Kikyou asked for the 100th time. Kagome sighed and said "Yes Kikyou! It is, Inuyasha told you on the phone yesterday and I told you about 100 times."Kikyou mumbled a "sorry" and started to make more invitations with the help of Ayame, while Kagome and Sango were searching on the internet for other place they could celebrate a wedding incase Kikyou didn't like the other place

"Hey Kikyou did you ever think of doing your wedding in a church? Like most people" Sango asked. "No! My wedding has to be different then other weddings, it has to be special!" Kikyou said. Kagome was about to say something but then she heard the phone "I'll get it" she said

(A/n — (..) Is when Inuyasha is talking)

"Hello?"

( "Oi wench! What did I say about answering the phone at someone else's house?")

"What do you want Inutrasha?" then you could hear Inuyasha growl..

( "It's Inuyasha!")

"Well I figured since you can't call be by my name I won't call you by yours"

("But wench is your real name, and bitch is a nick name")

" You know what Inutrasha I don't need this" Kagome said as she hung up the phone.

( With Inuyasha)

"Don't hang up!"

...beeep

"DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration, a the same time Miroku walked in "Inuyasha? What is the matter?" he asked. "ITS THAT GOD DAMN WENCH AGAIN! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS HANGING UP ON ME LIKE THAT FOR THE 2ND TIME TOO! I'LL SHOW HER" He said as he went out the door. "Have fun!" Miroku yelled after him

( Back with the girls)

"Kagome who was that on the phone?" Kikyou asked. "Um...some man who wanted to sell...underwear?" she sais uncertainly.

Kikyou sighed "It was Inuyasha wasn't it?"

"Er.." was Kagome's intelligent answer. Kikyou grabbed the phone and called him.

"So...Inuyasha sells underwear?" Ayame asked. Which cause Sango and Kagome to sweat drop. "Inuyasha wasn't there but his roommate was and Inuyasha is on his way.." Kikyou couldn't finish since someone was banging on the door.

"Geez who would be stupid enough that he would try to break the door down instead of knocking "Kagome said with sarcasm. Kikyou sighed and went to open the door. Without saying a word Inuyasha barged into the house and went to see Kagome face to face " NOW SEE HERE..." however he was interrupted when Kikyou grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away..

" Ow, ow, ow! Bitch let me go!" he said. Kikyou turned and glared at him, at that moment her look could've killed. Inuyasha laughed nervously " I mean um..you beautiful little thing" but that just earned him a hit behind the head ( a/n I know that was ooc for Inuyasha but I did it anyways)

Kikyou sighed "Inuyasha Kagome's sorry she hung up on you" "NO im not" was heard from the background (which was obviously Kagome) Kikyou turned around and glared at Kagome now.

" What did you want Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked. "I wanted to..to..dammit I forgot! See wench you made me forget!" he said referring to Kagome. Kagome shrugged " Not my fault your brain is to puny which causes you to forget things like...plans for your weddings" She said. "Why you.." Inuyasha started.. " KAGOME INUYASHA ENOUGH!" Kikyou yelled obviously tired of there childish behaviour. The room became extremely quiet. "Er...you know what Kikyou me and Inuyasha will just go look for other things for your wedding..." Kagome started.

Inuyasha glared at her "No we.." he was interrupted by Kagome putting her hand over his mouth.

"Yup, we will be back before night fall, bye!" she said and dragged Inuyasha outside.

"What was that for bitch? I don't wanna work with you!" Inuyasha said. " Neither do I, but for the sake of Kikyou me and you will have to get along! Or at least pretend to." Inuyasha gave it some thought and said.."Fine, but we have nothing to plan for the wedding now, Kikyou already chose the park and.."

"What? She chose it? Why didn't she tell me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged "Guess she forgot, so what do we do now?" He asked. " I dunno, let's just hang out" she suggested. "Hang out..with you?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Or you could go insane and suffer Kikyou's wrath cause you didn't try and get along with me" " Fine let's go"

( End)

_So there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it next chapter Inuyasha and Kagome spend some time together, there will be lots of fights! (yay!) But they'll make up._

_Ciao_

_Kiala_ (_ btw the reason i use (..) to seperate the paragraphs is because it doesn't work with any other symbols, anyways..) Also I'd appreciate if you would review._


	5. Getting along

Hola! So so far this fic isn't a huge success sigh I don't know if it's cause no one is reading or if it's because no one feels like reviewing. Anyways the fics that I feel are getting no where I won't update them for a while and so far this one is on the list... so I hope this chapter will work out better, nyways enjoy

_X.x_

" So, where do you wanna go?" Kagome asked.

So far her plan of her and Inuyasha hanging out wasn't going too well. For the past 20 minutes they were just driving around in Inuyasha's car.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"We could go to...the lake!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha raised an eye brow at her.

"The lake? Which lake?" he asked.

"You know the one in that park we checked out!" she said

"Why do you wanna go to the lake?"

"Got any better ideas?"

Inuyasha sighed and headed towards the park.

_x.x_

Once they got there, Kagome took no time she ran towards the lake excitedly, course she fell while running which caused Inuyasha to laugh at her and her to turn around to stick her tongue out to him and fall again cause she wasn't looking where she was going.

It took time to reach the lake cause of Kagome's falling but when they finally arrived Kagome kicked her shoes off, and dipped her feet in the lake. Inuyasha soon joined her, which surprised her, she was expecting him to well...do something else.

"So, are you excited?" Kagome asked.

"For what?"

Kagome stared at him blankly.

"For the wedding!" she said.

"Oh, yeah I guess..." he said

Kagome sighed, she tried to start another conversation

"What do you mostly like in Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stared at her then said

"Feh! That's none of your business" he said then turned away.

"I'm trying to start a conversation here!" she said starting to lose her temper.

"Feh! Fine, what I like about Kikyou is that she's quiet, unlike this other girl I know who can't keep her mouth shut for a minute!" he said also losing his temper.

"Why you.."

without thinking Kagome reached for Inuyasha's neck as if wanting to strangle him. But Inuyasha was faster he ducked and picked Kagome up bridal style and went deeper in the lake.

"W-what are you doing?" Kagome asked half mad half scared.

When they were just deep enough, Inuyasha threw Kagome in the water. A couple of seconds later she came up with a furious look on her face.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she said

Inuyasha was to busy laughing he didn't have time to do anything as Kagome pulled him in the water to. He came up to the surface and glared at Kagome.

"You bitch!" he said as he started splashing her.

"You jerk!" she said as she started splashing him.

Finally 15 minutes later the war was over and they came out of the water.

" I won by the way" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha headed towards the car.

"What? How did you win?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I said so" she said as she went to sit in the car.

"WAIT!" Inuyasha sait stopping her.

"What?"

"We are soaking wet! I'm not going in the car like that!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes

"What you want us to walk home so your precious car won't get wet?"

"Yeah!" he said as he crossed his arms.

Kagome glared at him. After a while Kagome won the argument, they used Inuyasha's car, and yes he was mad because the inside of his car was wet.

_x.x_

"Hey Inuyasha it's late, Kikyou and the others probably already ate, let's go and grab a bite to eat"

"Fine but I ain't buying, where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"Mmmmmm, McDonald!" she said excitedly.

Inuyasha raised an eye brow.

" Uh, doesn't that make you fat or something?" he asked.

"Yeah...but I go there anyways, it's good! Now on to Mcdonald!" She said as she pointed forward.

_X.x_

Kagome had ordered a big mac and Inuyasha just took a salad. Kagome raised an eye brow

"A salad? What are you on a diet or something?" she joked.

"Feh! Kikyou doesn't want me to gain weight before the wedding, that's why I asked you if you were sure you wanted to come figured you wouldn't want to gain weight after all you are the maid of honor." Inuyasha said as he started eating his salad.

Kagome sighed, Kikyou had this boy on a leash, he _Kikyou said this Kikyou said that_.

"Ok, well Kikyou's not here you can eat whatever, I won't tell and I'm sure eating one burger won't make you fat. I eat them all the time and look at me!" she said proudly.

Inuyasha raised an eye brow

" You're a bad example" he said.

Kagome threw a fry at him.

"Ha ha ha very funny! But seriously, you might as well do whatever now before you're actually married." Kagome suggested as she took another bite out of her burger.

Inuyasha gave it some thought then ordered a poutine.

"Man I'm full" he said, though his poutine wasn't finished.

"Better not waist it" Kagome said

Inuyasha smiled evilly

"Indeed" he said.

He got up, and smashed the poutine on her head. Kagome was about to scream so bad! She was about to...wait... she had an idea. She started to cry, well she was pretending anyways, Kikyou had once mentioned that Inuyasha hated it when girls cried.

"Kagome? Come on I was just kidding" he said as he kneeled towards her. He should have known she would have cried.

Just then Kagome smashed her burger in Inuyasha face.

"Bwahahaha! I got you" she said as she ran out the door.

"KAGOME!" he said as he chased her, but before going he grabbed one of those ketchup bottles.

Unkown to him that Kagome had grabbed a mustard bottle.

When he got outside Kagome was no where in sight. He carefully looked around, then he heard a voice behind him.

"Gotcha!" she said as she sprayed mustard on him. For a while she chased him around laughing like a maniac. Then she had him cornered.

"Bwahahah! Die" she said as she aimed the bottle but when she squeezed it nothing came out.

She gulped "Stupid bottle!" she mumbled.

"Oh Kagome..." Inuyasha said in an evil voice as he brought out his ketchup bottle.

"I've been saving this!" he said as he started chasing her around this time.

"INUYASHA NOOOO!" she said as she ran away from him.

_X.x_

1 hour later they headed home, and Inuyasha had so much fun torturing Kagome he didn't care that his car would smell like food or anything.

When they finally got to Kikyou's place, Kikyou just jumped on Inuyasha.

"Oh I was so worried I thought you two killed each other or something" Kikyou said.

"Ew Inuyasha what happened to you? Kagome you too!" Kikyou said in disgust as she took notice of there appearances.

"Oh um we had a food fight" Kagome explained.

" I thought you were going to look for status and stuff for the wedding" Kikyou said

"Well, um the stores were closed" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah!" Kagome backed up.

"Right, well Kagome you go take a shower, Inuyasha you go home now, I'd kiss you but I don't wanna get mustard on me" she said.

"Feh, see ya" he said as he left.

Just then Ayame and Sango came out, they started to laugh.

"Kagome you look hilarious! You're wet and covered in ketchup" Sango said between laughs and Ayame nodded her head.

"Psh! I'm going to take a shower."

_x.x_

When Inuyasha got home, Miroku couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What happened to you?" he said still laughing.

"Kagome happened to me" Inuyasha said he sat on the couch.

"Kikyou's friend?"

Inuyasha nodded

"But I got her too, ha! She thought she could mustardfied me and get away with it" he said proudly.

Miroku smiled.

"Seems like you had a good time"

Inuyasha ignored Miroku's comment and went to take a shower.

_X.x_

_So, how'd you like it? This is the longest chapter I've made for this fic and I hope it earns me some more reviews, Thanks_

_Bye!_

_Kiala_


End file.
